


Adventures in Bending

by parabatri



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fusion, BTS can bend, Bending (Avatar), F/M, Jeon Jungkook-centric, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabatri/pseuds/parabatri
Summary: Growing up, Jeongguk spent hours in front of his TV watching Avatar the Last Airbender. He was obsessed with the show since he saw it at age 7, so much so that he could quote almost the whole thing. Now at age 22, and the 15 year anniversary of the show he’s gone back to rewatch it as he does every year.Imagine his surprise when he falls asleep and awakes in the avatar universe and is thrown into the hands of 6 guys who can bend and suddenly has the power himself.AKA: The avatar/bts crossover fic no one asked for featuring Gguk helping the Gaang defeat Ozai and other enemies.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph/Hobi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna be honest, idk how this is gonna go I’ve always loved the idea of a BTS and Avatar crossover but no one ever actually includes the ATLA characters in it so I’m gonna attempt this.
> 
> And so there’s no confusion the benders are as followed:  
> • Water: Katara, Jimin, Hobi  
> • Earth: Toph, Taehyung, Jin  
> • Fire: Zuko, Namjoon, Yoongi  
> • Air: Aang  
> Jungkook will be announced in fic because I want it to be a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if there’s any mistakes or spelling errors, I don’t have any betas so stuff happens.
> 
> I’m hoping everyone likes this?
> 
> I plan to have the chapters somewhat fit the storyline of the series with some changes of course,
> 
> Comments are appreciated!!

Jeon Jeongguk has never been so happy to have so much time off of work. He loved his job of course but this time off was something of a blessing. (Of course not really though, considering the time off was due to a virus spreading in the country like crazy. His point is still valid though.)

It had been back in February when Gguk was reminded of the yearly anniversary of his all time favorite childhood show, Avatar: The Last Airbender. Of course you would think that he would have it memorized by now but his mind was weak and he tended to forget the important dates. Once he was reminded though, he wasted no time in digging his Avatar full set DVD’s out of the closet.

It had taken him less than 2 days to get the the middle of season 3 and he was attempting to power on through a few more episodes before bed but his eyelids were growing increasingly heavier by the minute.

And with one last look at the TV showing the Gaang atop the submarines outside of the Fire Nation, Gguk’s eyes slipped shut in a much needed sleep.

The first thing Gguk noticed when he was coming to was that he could smell a lot of dirt. Which was a bit concerning considering he kept his little apartment in tip-top shape. Nonetheless he brought his hands up to place over his eyes and scrubbed the crust from the corners. With a tired yawn he let his arms fall to the side and he blinked tiredly.

And then he was sitting up, panic setting in. Where was he? He could have sworn he had fallen asleep on his couch just before the Invasion of the Fire nation but now he wasn’t so sure.

”Who are you?”

Gguk looked up in surprise to see a man about his age looking at him with weary eyes, arms held out defensively.

”I’m Jeongguk. Who are you?” He questioned back as he stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders.

”Who I am isn’t important. How’d you get to our camp. It’s nearly impossible without one of us as a guide,” the man spoke.

”Uh, I’m not sure. I just woke up here,” Gguk rubbed the back of his neck and let his eyes wander around the area. “I’m not even sure where I am right now. I could of sworn I had fallen asleep in my house.”

“Jin-hyung! Who the hell is this kid?”

Gguk winced at the loud voice and struggled to push himself onto his knees. “I swear I have no idea where I am.”

”What’s wrong, Joon-ah? I’m trying to finish dinner so we can patrol and get to sleep.” A slightly higher pitched voice chimed as a man with wide shoulders pushed through the trees.

Jeongguk looked up at the new face and gave a small, weary smile.

”Oh dear. Where’s Tae? I bet you he was behind this?” The wide shouldered man, Jin, Gguk was guessing, turned around and shouted a quick, “Taehyung!”

Gguk looked back over at the first male to see him still watching him with distrust.

”What’s your name?”

Jeongguk looked back at Jin and mumbled, “Jeongguk.”

”Look, you honestly look just as confused as us. How’d you get to our camp? We need to know the details so we can decide what to do with you.”

Gguk bit his lip and gave Jin an awkward smile, “I really don’t know how I got here. I woke up here and smelt dirt and then your friend there looked ready to attack me.” Gguk let his eyes wander the small area, “I was watching Avatar the Last Airbender and fell asleep and then I woke up here.”

Gguk failed to notice the slight raise in eyebrow that Jin gave because the panic of the whole ordeal suddenly set in. Where the hell was he? He fell asleep on his couch, he was sure of it. He was finishing the first part of the invasion of the Fire Nation and he was gonna head to bed after. His head fell and he drew his knees up to his chest.

”Jin-hyung,” a steadily increasing voice said with slight worry, “I think he’s having a panic attack!”

The next few moments were a blur and when Gguk came to, he was surrounded by 6 guys all watching him. Most with worry and some with a weary expression.

He breathed in deeply and let an exhale out.

”So not to be the person to bring this back but you said something about Avatar Aang. You know him?”

Jeongguk looked up at the male with narrowed eyes and a look of confusion. “I mean, yeah, there’s a whole TV series about him.”

”What the hell is a TV? Tell us the truth or I swear it’s gonna get physical.” A shorter man was looking at him with narrowed eyes and his hand was tensing at his side. “You’re stalling.”

Gguk threw his hands up in surprise and shook them, “I swear I’m not! I have no idea how I got here and I promise I’m telling the truth.”

And then before Gguk could react, ice was encasing his hands and dragging them to the ground.

“Jimin!”

Hands landed on the ice around his wrist and ever so slowly it melted off. A hand was placed on his back after to help him sit back.

“Are you okay? You look sick.” A hand landed on his forehead.

“What the hell is going on?” Jeongguk questioned quietly. “If this is some prank by my friends it’s not funny.”

Silence enveloped them and when Gguk looked up, they were looking at him with worry.

“I’m gonna explain this as easily as I can. No long stories.” Jin squatted down and placed a hand on the ground. “Avatar Aang isn’t a, what you called a ‘TV series’. He’s real. And he’s here. And he’s currently making his way to the Northern Water Tribe where were suppose to be heading.”

“Jin-hyung!”

“Hyung, what if he’s Fire Nation?”

“What if Zuko sent him? Now he knows everything!”

The suspicious look on Gguk’s face calmed them all slightly.

“Ignore them. This is real. Bending is real. We’re all benders here. And whatever you were talking about, we don’t know about.”

“Hyung!”

Gguk and Jin looked up to see the man who had talked to him when he first woke up.

“How can you tell him everything? How can we trust him? It took you guys 8 years to trust Yoongi and I.”

A small smile, “Joon-ah, I can see it on his face. He’s honestly confused. He really has no idea what’s going on. You can’t tell me you think he’s gonna go behind our backs.” Jin stood up and placed his hands on his hips, “Besides, he looked like he was gonna fall out when he was telling us about how he woke up here.”

“And also, what are the chances he’d be able to overthrow 6 benders?” Another one laughed. “If he’s telling the truth, chances are he can’t bend anyway. And even if he can, he doesn’t have the knowledge of it.”

Jeongguk looked at everyone again and next thing he knew he was passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don’t have WiFi access and I do everything off of data, I’m writing this fic based off of episode memories. I do have a list of all the episode titles in order though, so everything should match up timeline wise.
> 
> As much as I love the series, if I start watching episode by episode I’ll never end up writing. Once I start it, I can never stop.
> 
> And I know I posted this fic yesterday but I just love writing it and so here comes chapter two. I have no set update schedule so everything is coming at random times.
> 
> Lastly, not beta’d. Just my autocorrect and I. Sorry for mistakes.

The next 2 days consisted of everyone, Gguk learned all their names at this point, taking turns watching Gguk. The only ones who didn’t look as if he was gonna jump them at any given second had been Yoongi and Jin. Instead they took turns listening to him talk about his life, before whatever this was happened.

It was 3 days after that he had come to accept the fact that he was indeed in the Avatar universe and it came as a shock to him yet again.

The group had come to a small hidden house, which looked extremely familiar to him. And when Jeong Jeong stepped out, Gguk almost tripped over his feet.

“Oh my god, Jeong Jeong?” Gguk whispered to himself.

Yoongi was at his side quickly, “You know him?”

Gguk bit his lip and gave a slow nod. “The deserter. Left the Fire Nation Navy and lived to tell the tale. Aang also attempted to learn from him at one point before having to flee.”

Jin and Yoongi looked at each other with weary eyes. “He’s also the master who taught Joon and I.”

Yoongi left the two of them alone and joined Namjoon at the house and they both gave a bow to their teacher.

“So you really know who these people are?” Jin questioned quietly.

Jeongguk nodded and watched as Jimin, Hobi, and Tae made their way through a bush of leaves. “Yeah, I’m telling you, I’ve see all of this before.”

Although Jin looked suspicious, he nodded. “Could be helpful. But you have to realize how cautious this makes us, don’t you?”

“I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize. Let’s just get you settled into camp. We’re gonna be here for a few days to restock supplies before we continue towards the North.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The 2 days were uneventful. Namjoon and Yoongi had spent a majority of it bending with Jeong Jeong and the rest hunting for necessary items.

By the third day, true to Gguk’s word, the Avatar Gaang came running into camp led by another deserter.

Gguk stood in the background as he watched the 6 guys he’d been traveling with greet the 3 benders.

“Who’s that?”

Jeongguk looked away from the trees he had been watching blow in the wind to see Sokka looking at him with narrowed eyes.

Thankfully Yoongi and Jin jumped to his side and placed a hand on his back.

“This is Jeongguk. He sorta stumbled into our little group and we’ve been traveling with him.” Jin gave the group a small smile.

“Are you sure he’s not a Fire Nation spy?”

Namjoon and Yoongi flinched at the words but both had their emotions steeled seconds later.

“No, I’m sure of it. He’s been nothing but honest with both Yoongi and I.”

Aang looked glad at that and bound up to them excitedly. “That’s great. I’m Aang and that’s Sokka, and Katara. They’re protective but mean well. I hope we’ll be good friends.”

Starstruck, Gguk muttered a hi before looking to the ground.

“Gguk here’s a big fan of all of you. He needs no introductions.” Yoongi laughed.

Gguk looked at him and stuck his tongue out.

“Are you a bender?” A soft voice asked.

Gguk looked up to see Katara giving him a small smile.

“Ah, I’m not entirely sure. I’ve never tried.”

The 3 looked startled at the response but couldn’t respond before Tae interrupted, “He has grayish silver eyes.”

All eyes came to him immediately and it took a second for Gguk to process why.

Blue eyes meant water. Amber and brown eyes meant fire. Green eyes meant earth. Grey eyes meant air.

Which had only one bender left. One of which was looking at him with wide eyes.

He felt a bit betrayed that no one had mentioned his uncommon eye color before.

“G-Grey eyes? I thought my eyes were a dark brown.” Gguk said while placing a hand over his eyes. “No one ever told me they were grey.”

Aang slipped to the ground in surprise and placed a hand over his head. “Is that possible?”

Jeongguk looked at Jin and the older just shrugged with confusion. It wasn’t exactly something they had knowledge of. They had no idea what to expect from this whole universe trip, it hadn’t happened before.

“So I guess you know nothing about air bending? Since you said you never tried bending before.”

Again, at this, Gguk looked to Jin and Yoongi before muttering, “I know a bit.”

“Well that’s great! Let’s give it a go,” Aang cheered.

Jeongguk looked up startled and shook his head. “Oh no, I couldn’t.” He looked around, “Especially with an audience. Everyone looks like they’re expecting something.”

Aang looked like he was gonna protest but Katara stepped up instead and placed a hand on my shoulder, “Next time you’re alone, just relax and do what you think you can. No one’s rushing you, or expecting anything. It’s perfectly fine to not bend at all.”

Gguk nodded and turned away, “Thanks. I’m gonna get some food and relax by the river. I’m sure everyone else is busy so I’ll let you all be.” At that, he gave a small bow and headed towards the bushes where the camp was set up.

Though walking away didn’t prevent him from hearing the question, “How does he know air bending techniques if all the air benders are gone? Who is he really?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeongguk spent the next day by himself on top of a tree. He had stumbled upon the easily claimable tree just after walking out of the bushes from the camp. He climbed it easily and sat in silence as he watched everything going on down by the river.

Jeong Jeong had done exactly as he did in the show, agreed to teach Aang Firebender with great reluctance. Aang was now standing in a wide squat atop a rock in the river with the leaf in hand, controlling the flame from reaching the outparts of said leaf.

Gguk kept his mind from wandering to what he knew was about to happen to the Gaang and instead let his mind rest on his new friends.

A part of him was curious. The group had two benders of every type and yet none of them seemed eager to jump to the aid of teaching Aang. Were they unwilling? Did they have another agenda? Were they liberating people from Fire Nation control in the Earth kingdom?

The last one made the most sense and yet it left Gguk feeling more confused. Aang learning the elements early would give them the chance to liberate the cities with an advantage.

Before his thoughts could wander again he heard shouting below.

“Where’s Jeongguk?! We need to go! Zhao found us and none of us can afford being captured!”

Gguk’s eyes flew to the river to see his new friends fighting off Zhao’s men as quickly as possible.

He glanced down at the tree before shaking his head and deciding the easiest thing to do would be to go from tree to tree till he reached the river. And yet just as he did a large blast of fire was flying behind him and he was falling.

It happened quickly. One second he was hurtling to the ground and the next he was landing gently on his hands and knees and he had three of Zhao’s men laying out cold on the ground around him.

He looked around panicked and his eyes met Jin’s to see him looking at him with awe.

The moment didn’t last long before he was face to face with another fire bender. This one looked hungry for a fight and he didn’t hesitate to throw a fist of fire at Gguk.

Gguk’s mind zeroed in on all the years he’s watched the TV series. He’s had 15 years to watch the bending movements done and even had some extra viewings of it from the Korra series. So when the fire was close enough to him, he whipped both hands in opposite circles and met them in the middle to disperse the fire just millimeters from his hands. And then just as quick he threw both hands out and the soldier went flying backwards, skidding across the ground till he was forced to a stop against a tree.

The fight was over minutes later and Gguk had just enough time to escape the area with everyone else as Jeong Jeong jumped from a tree and gathered the rest of Zhao’s men’s attention.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When everyone was settling into camp that night and Katara was dealing with everyone’s minor wounds, Aang approached him and seated himself quietly.

“You’re really an Air bender.”

Gguk gave him an awkward smile, “Yeah, guess I am. I can honestly say I never expected it.”

“You have no idea how much excitement that gives me,” Aang was beaming. “I know that we’re only two benders left of an extinct nation but it calms me to know that I’m not alone.”

“Well I’m glad for that. And I’d be honored to learn some things about my culture.”

“Well I’ll be happy to teach you.” Arms wrapped around Gguk’s shoulders for a second before releasing him. “How’d it feel? I remember how I felt the first time I bended. It’s amazing to see what you could do by yourself. I’ll never forget the feeling. And you looked natural doing it.”

“Honestly I didn’t have much time to feel it. It was surreal, I know that. I for sure thought I was about to break something.” Gguk looked at the campfire. “And then that fire bender had approached me with this crazy look in his eyes and it was all instinct. And when I looked at him next, he was against a tree out cold.”

“I’d be happy to teach you some basic forms. At least you’d be prepared if anything else ever happens.”

Gguk smiles, “I’d like that.”

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and smiles and Gguk felt at peace.

“Katara, Sokka, and I are heading to the Northern Air Temple tomorrow before we make way for the Water Tribe. I know you all are probably on your way to the Water Tribe now but I was wondering if it was okay if we took Jeongguk with us?” At the confused looks he got, Aang continued, “I just figured it’d do good for him to see the air temple. Plus if we find a usable staff, maybe I could teach him some basic moves with it. At least he wouldn’t be undefended.”

“I’m okay with that,” Gguk chimes in, quietly.

Yoongi looked at him with steady eyes before nodding. “If he wants to, let him. We don’t own him. Just …. keep him safe.”

Gguk felt a small amount of heat flood his face but nonetheless smiled at Yoongi. “I didn’t know you cared so much.”

“We’re family now,” Jin said. “We protect family in this group.” And then he was standing and pulling Gguk into a hug. “Don’t do anything stupid,” he whispered, “you might know what happens in this universe but you being a bender shows that you can get injured too.”

“I’ll be fine. And I’ll see you all at the Northern Water Tribe in no time.”

He waved at the other boys who were all looking at him with tiny smiles. “Take care of each other.”

And then he turned and walked through the woods to where he knew Aang and the rest had headed off too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aware I don’t know how to end chapters.
> 
> And hopefully in one of the upcoming chapters I’ll be answering why everyone trusts Namjoon and Yoongi despite them both being known Fire benders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have done this in the first chapter but I forgot. The ages of the BTS boys are tweaked for the story.  
> Jin: 23  
> Yoongi: 18  
> Hobi: 16  
> Namjoon: 23  
> Jimin: 17  
> Tae: 22  
> Gguk: 22
> 
> And I’ll be giving the boys backstories and such later on. Some people have got to be wondering why the Gaang trust Yoongi and Joon despite them being fire benders.
> 
> Longer chapter than I expected but I hope you enjoy :D

It was around midnight when Jeongguk found himself shuffling towards the front of the saddle atop of Appa. Aang sat at the head of his bison, reins in hand.

“I’ve gotta ask,” Gguk started slowly.

“Why wasn't I surprised that an Air bender appeared from nowhere?” Aang questioned as he turned around to throw a smile at the older man.

“Well, yeah actually, that’s exactly what I was wondering. You didn’t react as wildly as I thought you would.”

Aang let the reigns go and leaned back on Appa with his hands crossed behind his head. “When I was asleep some days after seeing Roku about the comet, a spirit named Gaoh approached me. The spirit talked about a shift in the balance. At the time I didn’t understand. But then Taehyung mentioned your eyes and the conversation came back to me.”

_ “Hello young Avatar.” _

_ Aang looked around and startled a bit when he came face to face with an unknown air bender. “Uh, hello. I’m Aang, who are you?” _

_ “I am Gaoh, the spirit of wind.” _

_ Aang went to open his mouth but the spirits hand shot up and Aang went quiet. _

_ “I know you have questions but I’m afraid I can only tell you this. A man is coming and he will be causing a shift in the balance you’ve grown accustomed too. He is the only other one. He knows much about this world. Trust him.” _

_ Aang looked at the spirit wide eyed, “A shift in the balance? What does that mean? I have so many questions.” _

_ “In due time, young Avatar. Trust the man.” _

“When I woke up, I spent the rest of the night thinking over what the spirit had said. I didn’t think much of it after a few days because nothing was happening. But you airbended and the conversation made sense.”

Gguk looked to the sky. “I didn’t know I could bend until it happened. I’m being completely honest.”

“I know.”

The silence fell over them and Gguk could practically see the questions piling in Aang’s head.

“Ask your questions. I’m wide awake anyway.”

“Gaoh said you know a lot about this world, specifically told me to trust you.” Aang took a breath and turned himself around on Appa’s head, “What do you know?”

Jeongguk sat up at that and crossed his arms. “I’m not sure you’ll believe me if I tell you. Yoongi and Jin didn’t want to believe me either.”

“I like to think I’m an open minded person,” Aang gave his signature grin.

“I’m just saying it might sound crazy. And I don’t want to tell you and then risk the future of the world changing because I’ve exposed things I shouldn’t have.”

“Sounds like you know the outcome of the war,” Aang said with an oddly calm face.

Jeongguk gave a half grin, “Because I do. I know every big decision the 3 of you are going to face. I’m afraid of telling you things to be cautious of though, even though it would make the journey for you easier.”

“How can you know the future? And how can you be sure that warning us of certain decisions will change the way the future unfolds?”

Gguk turned his back to Aang and leaned back on Appa, locking his hands behind his head. “I don’t know exactly if it would change anything. But for the sake of everyone here and everyone who will be here, I don’t want to risk it.” He ignored the fact that he didn’t answer the first part of Aang’s question. “You guys face some pretty terrible things in the upcoming months but the strength and trust it gives this group is something I wouldn’t dare try to change. You guys don’t know me but I know you, and you all mean a lot to me, whether you or anyone else believes me or not.”

He heard rustling and he assumed Aang was turning himself back around on Appa’s head. “Will you at least point us in the direction we should go? Stumbling through this whole Avatar thing is scary enough. I’m constantly worrying I’m gonna make a mistake so large it can’t be fixed.”

Gguk smiles and closes his eyes, “Despite being shoved into accepting the fact that you’re the Avatar, you’ve done fantastic Aang. I know you’ve gone into everything pretty blind sided but I promise everything happens the way it’s supposed to. And if anything, I promise I’ll try to help in some discreet ways.”

“That means a lot.”

“And I won’t take any mean comments I know are bound to happen, to heart.”

Gguk heard Aang laugh and then he was drifting to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Northern Air Temple was much more beautiful in person. The cartoonish version on the TV held nothing to seeing it in person. Everything from the statues to the paintings were so intricate and beautiful. Even with moss and weeds growing through the cracks in the ground didn’t change the beauty. If anything, they added a certain charm to it all. It made perfect sense why Aang treasured the temples. It was almost sad Jeongguk didn’t get to see the Southern Air Temple in person.

With all that being said, Gguk could understand why it upset Aang to see the history of his culture and people being covered. All the things in the temple were meaningful and spiritual and they were things that almost the entire world hadn’t seen in at least 100 years. Gguk watched with sad eyes as Aang ranted about the refugees and their disrespect towards his culture.

He didn’t need to be in the area anymore, knowing that Teo was about to give Aang some peace of mind. Instead he made his way back out to the open cliffs of the temple to where people were gliding around with happy yells and smiles.

“Can I get one of those gliders please?”

One of the lady’s gave him a pleasant smile and nodded before she walked off in the distance. Seconds later she returned with a sad small smile.

“All of the gliders are being used. We only have a handful of them that the mechanist designed. But if you know how to open one of these, it’s all yours.” She held out one of the airbender’s staff. “He used these as inspiration. Unfortunately the one he had was damaged.”

“I’m sure I can figure it out, thank you.” Gguk reached for the staff and gave a small bow to the woman before walking away.

He was sure Aang had said back in the beginning that air bending was used for the glider to open but the memory was blurred in his mind. He focused on the glider and then thought about the air bending he remembered doing just a day ago. And then he felt a slight breeze brush against his face and the glider was open and resting in his palm. He gave a satisfied huff.

“You’re a natural.”

Gguk turned to see Aang looking at him with surprise.

“Thanks. I’m not sure what I did but it worked. Despite knowing a lot about bending and the world, I know very little about some of the smaller everyday details that you all do.”

“I’m sure you’ll learn all the secrets in due time. Are you gonna try it?”

Gguk looked from the glider to the offside of the cliff and then back to Aang. “I want to but that’s also something I know very little about. I might be able to sense the air around me and I might be able to shoot air from my fist but I don’t know the first thing about how you glide besides the fact that you can control the air currents around the wings.”

“It’s that simple. If you can sense the air around you, you already have what it takes to glide. The only other thing you need is spirit. But that’s just so you can enjoy the air like everyone else here.”

“I don’t know if I have the spirit.”

Gguk looked behind Aang to see Katara glancing over the mountains edge with cautious eyes.

“I don’t trust myself,” she said with a wavy voice.

“You have the spirit. You just have to ttake the first jump,” Teo chimed in before he himself rolled off the cliff. Within seconds he was floating peacefully back to the top of the air with a gleeful smile attached to his face.

Gguk moved to Katara and whispered, “If you do it, I’ll do it. I don’t know the first thing about this either.”

“But you have your bending to protect you if all goes wrong.”

“I’m here,” Aang chimed happily.

“Problem solved.” Gguk flashed her a smile before leaning over the cliff’s edge. “See you in the air.” And then he was falling.

Despite the initial fear he felt, it wasn’t scary like he thought. Gguk wasn’t afraid of heights, it was the unknown beneath him that had him worried. And that worry faded when he felt himself floating peacefully back to the top of the temple from the warm air.

The bending came natural after that, it was almost subconscious. He didn’t need any help from the air flowing from the temple to keep himself gliding. The air moved around him to keep him at a comfortable height and it was liberating.

He let himself soar peacefully for many minutes, enjoying the wind whipping around his face before the thought of what happened with the temple came flying back.

The fire nation’s on their way to destroy the temple and Gguk had the power to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending a bit odd but I wanted to end this chapter for now before it got too long. And I’m honestly still deciding how I’m gonna go about the next part. I’m thinking of glazing over the first bit of the ending episodes and really picking back up around the time the raid actually starts but nothings decided. I’m just vvv undecided right now.
> 
> Also, I jokingly asked me mom if she’d watch ATLA with me and she started asking me questions about the show, so I’m rewatching it with her now. She’s been using her phones hotspot for us to stream it to our TV. So I have some fresh reminders of the episodes now.
> 
> And on that note, I’m so happy to see people are enjoying this fic  
> :)


End file.
